


Sofa Surfing (The But Maybe It Means More Remix)

by prettykitty_aya (words_unravel)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Remix Redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/prettykitty_aya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's got a house to himself, no parents or siblings underfoot, and a second date with Liam. However, things don't go exactly how he plans them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofa Surfing (The But Maybe It Means More Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dessertmeltdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertmeltdown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Make a Scene Like the Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616468) by [dessertmeltdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertmeltdown/pseuds/dessertmeltdown). 



> Remix! Always great to leave things to last minute, but I had a lot of fun writing this. Currently unbeta'd and there might be a few mistakes, but hopefully I'll have it cleaned up soon!

* * *

Louis's first memorable encounter with Liam is his disapproving stare as Harry hands over some frosted-chocolate-coffee-drink-thing with enough whip that it's spilling down the sides. Louis is not a fan of disapproving stares from people who've not yet met him and formed their own legitimate Louis-disapproval faces, so he goes out of his way to be a bit louder and more annoying than usual every time he visits Harry at the shop.

He visits Harry _a lot_. (It's summer, there's not a whole lot of other things for him to do when he's not watching his sisters.)

Louis's next memorable encounter with Liam is a few weeks later. He's sat at a table, waiting on Harry and singing a song that's been stuck in his head all day. Glancing over, he finds Liam wiping a table down not too far away, bopping his head and mouthing the words as Louis sings.

There's a tiny smile on Liam's face and something warm swoops through Louis's stomach. (It's not like Louis hasn't noticed that Liam's fit, yeah? He's not fucking _blind_. Still.)

It's distracting enough that Louis forgets to tighten the lid of the sugar container he'd been messing with and later, as a woman gives Liam a piece of her mind about the lackadaisical state of the shop's sugar containers, Louis can feel the side-eye as he wonders by, whistling innocently.

It becomes a game then, as Louis apparently has a thing for bushy, slightly disapproving eyebrows, exasperated sighs, and pouty bottom lips.

+

Harry notices, of course, because it's not like Louis's being subtle at all. In fact, everyone notices. Everyone but Liam.

"He's a bit thick, idn't he?" Louis comments to Harry, quietly from where he's sat on the counter. Harry's leaning forward, phone in hand. Texting Taylor, most likely. She makes Harry go a bit stupid which Louis loves to take the piss about, but she's sweet. Louis likes her alright. Still, this is about him right now.

He snatches Harry's mobile from his hands and types out _Quit distracting Harry ): < we're in crisis mode _and proceeds to spend the next five minutes trying to evade Harry's octopus arms as he tries to get his mobile back. He can feel the warmth of Liam's disapproving eyebrows from across the shop.

Louis's got a hand on Harry's face, pushing him backwards when Niall's cackling laughter rings out. (Harry maintains that Niall's laughter is joy in sound form and having it announce an incoming text makes getting a message an even happier experience. Harry can be a bit strange, but Louis admits he has a point there.)

_lol hi Louis. Liam still hasn't realized your raging crush I take it?_

Louis tilts his head, narrowing his eyes at Harry. "Have you been discussing my love life with your girlfriend, Harold?"

That earns him a snort. "You mean lack thereof?" Harry grabs his mobile, thumbs flying over the screen. "It's like you're puffing out your cheeks like a bearded tit, only it turns out you're actually a golden-collared manakin and should be dancing instead."

Louis tilts his head the other direction. Occasionally he forgets how really odd Harry can be, and then he's reminded in a brilliant, blindsiding manner.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry opens his mouth and Louis continues, "And I'm exceedingly certain I don't want to." He puts a hand back over Harry's face and murmurs, "Shush now, love," just as another text comes through.

While Harry's distracted by Taylor, Louis looks around the shop. He finds Liam watching the two of them, wonderful caterpillary brows furrowed together in what Louis guesses is probably mild confusion. He and Harry get that a lot, to be honest. He waves, grinning wide, and Liam immediately tucks his chin down, going back to wiping down the table. Louis sighs.

"Oh."

That catches Louis's attention. Twisting, he looks back at Harry, an eyebrow raised in question. Harry smiles wide, holding his mobile up for Louis to read. After a second, both of Louis's eyebrows go up. He grins at Harry.

"Harold, I do believe your girlfriend is a bit brilliant."

Harry's smile turns dopey and besotted; he tucks his chin down, cheeks going a little pink. Louis rolls his eyes, makes a gagging noise, and then proceeds to try and stuff as many paper napkins down the back of Harry's shirt that he can before the next customer walks in the door.

+

(Taylor actually _is_ brilliant, everything goes _perfectly_ , and Louis's now got a _second_ date.)

+

Louis's lips feel raw and he's about two seconds away from getting the very last button on Liam's shirt undone when Liam pulls back. It's entirely possible Louis whines, but he'll deny it if anyone asks.

"Liam, Liam. Why are we not kissing? We should be kissing always." When he glances down, Liam's mouth is bright red, kiss-swollen. Liam's teeth dig into his bottom lip and Louis will totally admit to whining this time; it's only fair that he get to put his own teeth there.

Again.

Some more.

Maybe forever.

He's already leaning back in when Liam's asks, "You're sure they won't be back for a while?" and Louis drops his forehead onto Liam's shoulder with a loud sigh.

"It's family dinner and a movie night," he says for the fifth time. "They'll have a nice, chaotic dinner where Lottie and Fizz will argue over who gets the last bread stick and the twins will whine for dessert and then Mum and Mark will haul all that madness to whatever ridiculous animated movie is showing where _all_ of them will then argue over whether they should get candy or popcorn--"

Louis finally looks up. Liam's eyes are wide, the look on his face slightly overwhelmed and moving into alarmingly overwhelmed territory very quickly.

"--but they're absolutely wonderful people who will be nothing but perfect when they meet you," he finishes.

It's a total lie, of course. The twins are going to eat Liam alive, and the two older ones will have crushes immediately. The Tomlinson siblings have excellent taste. And his mum is going to adore him, Louis thinks.

It hits him right then, the line of his thoughts. How much he's already putting into this--this thing _(relationship)_ with a ridiculous boy that works with Louis's ridiculous best friend in some tiny, ridiculous cafe and--

"Louis?" Liam's voice sounds strange, a bit panicked. Louis frowns."Louis, are you breathing? _Louis?_ "

Oh, well. That would probably be why he sounds like that.

He sucks in a giant breath and forces himself to focus. Liam's eyebrows are definitely not disapproving right now. They're worried, pulled together over warm, brown eyes that search Louis's face. It happens again, that stupid surge of warmth like that day in the cafe. Only this time it's higher; it makes Louis's heart beat harder.

Louis starts buttoning up Liam's shirt. It makes him a bit sad as he watches Liam's skin (and abs, such gorgeous abs) get covered up.

"Louis?"

There's worry in Liam's voice again, a diferent kind this time and when Louis meets Liam's eyes again, he knows without a doubt that Liam's trying to figure out what he's done wrong. It makes Louis smile, soft, and Liam must see it in his face because his shoulders lower and he smiles tentatively back. His mouth is still entirely too red though; it's incredibly distracting.

With a sigh, Louis stands up.

"Louis?" Liam asks again when Louis holds out a hand. He takes it and lets Louis pull him up off the sofa. "What it is?"

"I think," Louis finally says, after staring at Liam for a moment. He leans forward, a quick press of his mouth to Liam's, pulling back but leaning into Liam when his hands move to Louis's hips.

"I think we should go grab some dinner and a movie. I know some people who would like to meet you." He's worried for a moment, whether it's too fast, too soon, to introduce Liam to his crazy family, especially with Liam's reaction to his earlier ramblings.

It's a pointless worry, however, if the the crinkles at the corners of Liam's eyes when he smiles back are any indication.


End file.
